shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . was born in the eastern thūrwolf tribe like her twin brother. was even mistaken the younger twin sister of her twin brother and also mistaken the younger twin daughter of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. and she is also the holder of the crystal of Wisdom Personality at first her personality was being like her twin brother calm. however for her she is known to be a little pleasant but happy. yet with a quiet attitude. is somewhat kind of friendly and sometimes is respectful to those her twin brother follows worthy. even yet well known spoken and somewhat peaceful yet a quite type. she is very shown being so collected. however she once busted in tears of sorrow when Sharona "killed" her twin brother when she was so sad and even yet broken Relationships like her twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has not shown many romantic feelings towards to no one Character Relationships *The Twin Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *The Twin sister to Eliskuya Michael *The Adopted "Big" Sister to Millie Marson *The Half-Older Sister to Rena Scheris Tearson *Was Killed but healed thanks to her twin brother's Ex-Girlfriend *The Niece and Goddaughter to her uncle and aunt Christopher Tearson and Stefania De Vil Rhodes *The Close Friend and to her twin brother's ex-girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *Was Infected with a Deadly Parasite by Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for "killing" her twin brother *her twin brother made a Promise to her, if he ever save her from danger he always be there to watch out for her Appearance she had short dark sea green hair with she has two long tufts hanging upward with her atlantean elf ears showing. she has black eyes under her spectacles. do in fact without her spectacles she seems She suffers from extremely myopia in her eyes (without her spectacles, she's ‪‎totally blind)she is noted by others that she is Identical to her twin brother in someways without her spectacles Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she got older she now wears wears brown school shoes with white stockings and a check pattern skirt with a brown sweater-vest with rolled up sleeves Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Mind Reading: like her twin brother, This is the ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard for her to control, with the end result that Lilly was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding her. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria History Early Past and Early Childhood she born a member of the eastern thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born on December 2nd to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. she spent most of her early childhood living with her mom,dad,her and her twin brother soon later their father left the family for unknown reasons. however her grandmother. who helped her in ways of shamanic powers. For the most part, her childhood she was rather regularly outcast by her grandmother because of her shamanic powers so she spends most of her free time listening to the sounds of the wind with her twin brother. However. she always envisioned better life for herself along with her twin brother. This became her motivation to become a librarian. her ambitions to become librarian began at age four. when her grandmother reminded her of the books at her place and soon she began that she saw the possibility of life and from that day forward. she decided to become librarian soon after she started school at a young age. she soon later stop the training with her twin brother. she started to go to private school to learn the basics Lucca's Orphanage however the following mouths has past of her twin brother's failure to completing his first kendō class training was not compete done yet. however she and her brother was soon returned home doing dusk however she and her brother were scared when they came home when saw blood everywhere at the mansion and find out their mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. but their grandmother was there beside their mother and she later reminded her grandchildren. however the three siblings were later taking to Lucca's place to be Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later Adopted Lilly along with her twin brother and baby sister. soon after she was adopted by lucca. later on that afternoon she and her twin brother was later meeting with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and later on Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded the twins who "killed" their mother. it was later revealed by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who killed their mother in coldblooded. after sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. Lilly was sad to hear the bad news from sharona. even yet feeling quite uneasy for sharona killing their mother like. later that night while the twins,lucca and their baby sister was sleep. Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped Lilly and Millie. later on the next morning as her twin brother heard the news what happen to his twin sister and baby sister by hearing the bad news from her twin brother's new best friend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. The Death of her twin brother at Barrel Volcano the next following day soon after being kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror of her twin brother being beaten up and almost killed and was trying to help her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano but Sharona pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff). and was kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. she later hunched over and was crying however she praying for her twin brother's safe return but she was later infected with a deadly parasite by sharona to make her go in a unconscious state for a little while. however she was separated with her twin brother, yet she believed he was dead forever. Alliance with Sharona Present Time Character Trivia *like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member